


Story name!

by hvhart



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvhart/pseuds/hvhart
Summary: Looking for story!!





	Story name!

Does anyone know the name or what happened to a Clexa story where Lexa was part of the First Order or something and Clarke was a jedi in training and basically they end up traveling together to find some “important” cube and they develop feelings for one another whilst tracking it.


End file.
